Artificial Intelligence
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Adopted from Slayer Anderson HP/Nanoha crossover...sorta, kinda. Eight-year old Harry Potter finds himself the new owner of a lost Intelligent Device and all the time in the world s to explore his new environment. Expect many crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Adopted from Slayer Anderson with the 1st 2 chapters being the ones he made so i'm hoping you enjoy not only the chapters that he made but my own that will follow so without delay. enjoy!

**{Line Break}**

Harry's body snapped up as if he'd been electrocuted.

There had been…something…

[Compatible Energy Source…Found.]

Young Harry's head swiveled left and right, looking for the source of the oddly artificial voice that rang out through his small cupboard. There wasn't anyone in the small room that could be speaking to him and the idea of the Dursleys allowing him some sort of phone or video-game was ludicrous.

[Permission to connect to Linker-Core?]

Harry blinked, that had…almost sounded like a question. "Hello, is anyone there?"

[Contact confirmed. Viable mental sympathy channel established. Permission to connect to Linker-Core?]

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked warily, the hair on the back of his neck rising uncomfortably.

[Affirmative. This unit petitions to connect to the Linker-Core of unaffiliated Mage Unit.]

Harry looked about himself again, sure that Dudley or…someone was playing a trick on him. "Look…I don't exactly know…what you're asking."

There was a long pause and Harry almost thought the…whatever it was had left. Then the voice was back. [This unit expresses apologetic sentiments. This unit also wishes permission to establish a establish a power draw on your life force bundle know commonly as the Linker-Core.]

"Life force?" Harry asked, unnerved greatly now.

[Subject is experiencing a rise in stress levels. Anxiety is unnecessary, power draw will do no harm to human subject and will allow this unit to repair itself.]

"You're…hurt?" Harry asked, suddenly alarmed. "I really don't understand what you want me to do, but…if you're sure it won't hurt me."

[Affirmative. This unit will do no harm to human subject, behavioral programming does not allow for undirected aggression towards individuals. This unit will explain further, but power reserves are becoming dangerously low and human subject's Linker-Core is the only viable power source within several extra-dimensional units. Permission to connect to Linker-Core?]

Harry paused for another moment before making his decision. Something inside him, though, was crying out to help the strange voice and he'd always trusted his instincts. So, drawing his body up to its most official stature, he tried to match the official tone of the voice.

"Permission granted."

Silence for a moment, then…[Permission acknowledged. Linker-Core connection process beginning. Stand by, My Lord.]

Harry blinked before stars exploded behind his eyes. It was a feeling like no other he had ever felt before. His head suddenly seemed to be far too large to contain his mind and he felt his senses expanding to fill the gap.

Light, sound, smell, touch, and even taste: all were magnified a hundred fold as they turned inward and were assaulted by wave after wave of foreign and powerful sensations.

It was…intoxicating!

He felt more alive than he could ever remember in the nine short years of his life.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was really no more than a second, Harry's eyes opened to a world that had brightened several shades and was now in almost supernatural focus.

[Sensory and computational enhancement package installed into My Lord's operational software. Running diagnostic…diagnostic complete. Linker-Core connection operating a 100% capacity. Magical capacity estimated at 5,000. Rerouting magical capacity to auto-repair systems.]

[This unit's systems are currently at 56% operational capacity. Permission to devote all resources to auto-repair?]

Thoughts whirled faster than he'd thought before. Words, definitions, and meanings came more easily and he hardly had to try to understand his new companion. The sensory enhancement and computational software was doing its job, he realized, quickening his mental processes and opening up further space in his mind for other uses.

Ingenious…The thought crossed his mind and he felt a glow of pride flow from a link that hadn't been there before. Devoting an instant to refer to the problem at hand, he replied to his new companion. "Permission granted."

[This unit is now in recovery mode. Estimated Time to Recovery: 17000 vecs.]

Harry blinked, despite his new…thinking capacity, he had no idea what a vec was, but he did know that his companion would be out of commission for several hours…if not days.

Reluctantly, Harry relaxed back onto his cot and tried to get back to sleep.

It would be a fitful rest.

**{Line Break}**

Harry's chores were completed in record time.

With his new mental competency, he systematically finished each task with an efficiency and thoroughness that brought a grudging satisfaction and approval from even the Dursleys. Reluctantly, they allowed the boy recreational time in the backyard, having nothing more to assign him that day.

He'd accomplished his normal day's workload in little more than three hours, after all. Harry would have none of it, though.

His mind was too busy, too active, to simple let it stand idle.

He consulted Dudley's little-used reading material as he volunteered to clean the miniature whale's room. Synapses fired faster and faster as whole reference books were committed to memory with an effort usually reserved for watching television.

He made lunch and ate his somewhat larger than usual share as he volunteered to clean Vernon's tool shed. Stainless steel boxes were broken open for the first time in their existence as Harry pulled instructional booklets from their packing.

He memorized them and devoured their methodology as his progressively more nimble fingers polished ever available surface they could reach. When he found he had finished with the manuals and only half-through with the task at hand, he opened up the backs and folds of the manuals.

French.

German.

Spanish.

Japanese.

Chinese.

He couldn't read the languages and had no understanding of what the symbols meant, but he dutifully memorized it just to keep his mind occupied.

The tools' chrome finish sparkled when Harry was done and he turned his attention to the lawnmower, which was in a horrible state of disrepair. Harry pulled free a toolkit and began to disassemble the frame…

**{Line Break}**

Vernon Dursley was a simple man who like simple, normal things.

Money, the occasional glass of booze, and his family. Well, most of his family. The boy, his nephew, was usually among those that could sour his day by merely existing…

The dullard of a child was unusually industrious.

No, more than that, he was positively driven!

It had started last month. He'd finished his chores early, but instead of slacking off like he had been wont to do, the boy had invented new chore for himself. He had continued with cleaning, the moved onto repairing, then modifying. He'd set a pace that was grueling even for Vernon to comprehend!

The drill salesman was wary initially of letting the brat anywhere near the major household appliances with his tools, but after he'd seen what the boy had done to the lawnmower…

Vernon watched as Petunia let out a contented sigh as their nephew put the finishing touches on the television and closed up the paneling. Their electricity bill had been halved, they were paying a quarter of what they usually did for petrol and gas, and the appliances had never worked so well!

Thank god that little urchin had talked Vernon into letting him meddle with his car!

Mentally, the whale of a man congratulated himself, he'd done it! He'd broken the brat of that freakishness that ran in his blood and turned him into a good and worthy Englishman just like his kin! Just like his father had said, hard work and the occasional belting and who knew the wonders you could work!

Puffing out his chest a little more at the self-indulgent praise, Vernon marveled at the clear picture and booming sound of their new television as he and his wife and son gathered around the glowing television set for their two hours of "family time."

So engrossed were they, that they didn't notice Harry slip back into his cupboard.

Not like they would have cared much, anyway.

**{Line Break}**

The small cupboard under the stairs had undergone a transformation in the last month, much as its resident had. The cot had been dismantled and replaced with a hammock to allow for full use of the space. The scraps of the cot had been re-forged into a collapsible workstation, whereupon sat Harry's latest project.

Assorted gadgetry for mundane, eccentric, and completely unlikely uses lined the four walls, hanging from hooks alongside an assortment of Vernon's tools. These, and the renovations around the Dursley household were the result of Harry's near endless quest to occupy his mind.

He'd grown used to it quite quickly and discerned counteractive measures almost immediately. However the…voice had done it, he was thinking hundreds of times faster than he ever had before and absorbing information at a rate that he was sure was beyond any normal human capacity.

To quiet the buzzing thoughts in his head and the nervous energy that had infected his body, he'd worked himself to exhaustion day in and day out. He did whatever he could think of, read dictionaries, and tore apart Dudleys broken toys to fix or cannibalize into his own inventions…

He worked until his body and mind simply shut down from sheer exhaustion!

If he tried going to sleep any time before that happened, he couldn't close his eyes without twenty or forty new ideas popping up, his fingers aching to get to work so badly that he'd torn his sheets more than once…

He'd have been irritated if those incidents hadn't spawned another outlet for his energies.

Sewing!

By god, needle and thread were his salvation more than one early more when, having awakened from his fatigue-induced slumber, he'd realized that it was simply too early to get to work without waking his relatives.

So he'd cut, stitched, and embroidered and learned to do things with a needle that had amazed him for a time. His pathetic wardrobe was now, if not something royalty would deign to wear, at least properly respectable for a child his age.

And when he needed new material…

Well, one of Vernon's shirts or pairs of trousers went an awfully long way when one was Harry's size.

[Auto-Repair complete, My Lord.]

Harry blinked as his mind processed the statement and all its implications. "Systems fully functional?"

[Structural Integrity: 100%

Memory Database: 100%

Power Circuitry: 100%

Sensory Modules: 100%

Attack and Defense Modules: Inoperable and Irreparable.]

Harry nodded. He'd had his theories, but was now convinced that whatever had made contact with was a computer of some kind. "What are you and why did you call me Lord?"

[This unit is Designation Brilliant Wisdom: Research and Database Intelligent Device. You are My Lord due to your classification as the current Mage in possession of this unit.]

Harry stared at the wall of his "room." Already, his belief was being stretched thin… "Brilliant Wisdom…define Intelligent Device and Mage please."

[Yes, My Lord. Intelligent Device refers to any classification magic-capable piece of technology imbued with sentient or sapient Artificial Intelligence. Such devices are usually separated into operational categories:

This unit is a Research and Database Intelligent Device (ID), which means that this unit's primary function is to acquire and store knowledge. Secondary functions include standard-form attack and defense magical forms. These modules were rendered inoperable by previous circumstances and were sacrificed to ensure the completion of primary directive.

Other units include, but are not limited to: Battle ID, Navigation ID, Construction ID, Constabulary ID…Would you like this unit to continue?]

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on absorbing the world-changing information this non-physical computer was telling him. It was hard. "No. Please define Mage now."

[Yes, My Lord. Mage is a general term used to refer to any magic-capable humanoid. Mages possessed variably progressed Linker-Cores which correlates directly with the Mage's strength. My Lord's strength is rated at 5,000 currently. This qualifies My Lord to a Mage-ranking of "D." D-ranked mages are incapable of higher-order battle spells and are not usually paired with an Intelligent Device. Mage-ranks span from "F," denoting someone with no magical ability, to the highest confirmed ranking of "AAA." Extrapolation of the ranking system allows for a theoretical "S-class" or higher Mage, but this unit does not have a confirmed Mage of that strength on file.]

Harry didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted that he was nearly powerless on the scale displayed to him. He blinked. "Wait…why did you ask me, then? Why not find a better person?"

[My Lord is the only currently available humanoid on this dimensional level who possesses a Mage-ranking higher than "F."]

The word dimension rattled around his head for several long seconds before Harry dismissed it for later consideration. "Where are you, anyway?"

[There was a considerable pause before Brilliant Wisdom replied. This unit is currently located one-half dimension out of phase with local reality, an area commonly known as "Dimensional Time-Space." If My Lord wishes it, this unit will shift dimensions to avail My Lord of all of this unit's functions.]

"Please," Harry asked.

[Stand by, My Lord.]

There was a flash of emerald light and an arcane circle appeared in front of Harry, the construct of light spinning as it was empowered. The ebony-haired boy felt a tugging sensation as eldritch energies flowed from his body and solidified into two bracelets, which launched from their floating positions to snap around Harry's wrists.

Strange runes glowed briefly before subsiding to the shine of regular gold.

Harry mentally goggled, he had not been expecting anything like that. "How are you…how can you be a computer with this little mass? Your circuitry would have to be nanoscopic!"

Translucent green screens popped up all around the boy, surprising him as he was bombarded with schematics for general Intelligent Device structures.

Spells…enchantments…magical structural glyphs…revised physics capacities…Harry stared unblinkingly as his world view was shaken yet again. Sighing deeply, he focused his eyes on the first non-physical tablet and he began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's last two years in the Dursley household had seen him more kindness than the previous nine put together. He was eating in food of greater quality and quantity, seeing the sun for more than just yard-work, and had consumed multiple libraries worth of knowledge in addition to reading the advanced and voluminous texts Brilliant Wisdom possessed in his memory.  
In that time, though, he had grown more and more distant from both his "family" and the world in general. It wasn't just Brilliant Wisdom, though...  
He had little in common with anyone. Treated for a virtual slave during his formative years, gifted with incredible mental prowess in the last two...He couldn't relate to the populous of a planet, which, thought solar power and cold fusion were high science.  
He'd started to regard his own race as somewhat primitive, which was a fact that caused him a great deal of discomfort. He'd read enough psychological texts to learn what humans were capable of doing to "lower life-forms."  
Especially when those life-forms were members of their own species.  
Hitler was example enough.  
His hypothesis held a fair amount of weight in his own mind, which meant that if he had no desire to turn into some manner of monster, he would need to remedy the situation. That meant either establishing ties to other human beings on this planet or finding another world where technology and innovation was not so limited.  
Perhaps it was cowardly of him, but he had chosen the second option.  
Still, it was not as if he would never return to his home-world. This was merely a...prolonged vacation of sorts. Part of him desperately wanted, needed, to see the worlds that he had glimpsed in Brilliant Wisdom's memory banks.  
His plan set, he turned to the two major problems.  
First, at a Mage-ranking of a little over 5,000-he did not possess the requisite amount of energy to make a trans-dimensional jump through sub-space. This had taken nearly three months and the sacrifice of a large portion of Vernon's secret off-shores account (that Harry had set up for him), but a Mage-battery had been constructed and augmented Brilliant Wisdom's subspace infrastructure.  
Second, and most importantly, he had no idea where he was.  
Well, that was not quite accurate. He knew where he was, just not in relation to the world on which Brilliant Wisdom was made and his target for this journey: Midchildia.  
Even with a full and complete map of this universe, he had no way of knowing in which direction (as much as subspace even possessed directions) he should travel to reach his destination. The solution was...  
Well, not much of a solution at all, really.  
All he did was request for Brilliant Wisdom to compose a new map with zero coordinates centered on his home-world. If any of the known universe-points matched up with his new map, he could successfully navigate to Midchildia and back home again with significantly greater ease.  
The only thing that made this normally insane enterprise possible was the principle that higher-energy universes were a part of a different dimensional strata than the lower-energy universes, one of which he was in currently. That meant he had to go "up" (relative to the universal-energy gradient) and he'd eventually, hopefully, hit a familiar sector.  
The other positive factor with following this plan was that higher-energy environments usually allowed for greater energy levels in that universe's life-forms. So, the theory followed that his own magical ability would increase as the ambient energy levels in local space increased.  
So with a fond sigh towards his small cupboard and a final check of his equipment, Harry initiated the sequence for his dimensional trans-location spell.  
"Beam Me Up, Mister Wisdom."  
[Yes, My Lord.] The AI managed to sound somewhat irritated with command phrase, despite having no inflection in its voice modulator. [Stand By, Set Up!]  
Light erupted around Harry's body as his clothing was shunted into a sub-space pocket and his Device Vestments phased into being around his form. With a combat Intelligent Device, such clothing would be designed for optimal protection and damage absorption, with the defensive ranking relating to the Mage's Power.  
Construction IDs multiplied strength.  
Navigation IDs supplied long-rang sensor packages.  
Harry possessed a Research and Database ID, which multiplied his personal capacity for computing information and gave him immense storage space in which to house relevant Data, but…didn't do much else.  
Checking that his target was, indeed an oxygen and carbon environment that possessed similar qualities to Earth, Harry hit the mental switch that allowed Brilliant Wisdom to power up the trans-dimensional spell. It was his final safety, in case he chose to back out…  
Emerald green script wrapped around Harry's feet, seeming to support him in midair as the arcane magic circle spun, inscribing a formula that would use Harry's own energy to locally distort reality and put him on the first step of his journey. The spell opened a door in space and sought out a planet with a compatible biosphere to Earth's, designated one, and pulled the young Mage through. The two gold bands flickered with magical energy as Brilliant Wisdom tapped the Mage-battery to supply the necessary energy before draining half of Harry's reserves to finish the requirements.  
Then everything went wrong.

Outside of #4 Private Drive, an owl dropped a letter addressed with brilliant green ink into the door slot and took to a perch, it would know when its letter was received. Those intentions lasted for all of five seconds as an immense magical backlash rocked the neighborhood; blood wards crashed down, a wave of trans-dimensional energy dissipated quickly, and a sound like a bomb going off set off car alarms for blocks around.  
The owl took fright and flew away just as an old wizard's head shot up in alarm.

**{Line Break}**

What happens when a trans-locating dimension-based spell intersects with a subspace wormhole while both are active?  
In this case: a miracle.  
The ancients had either possessed a level of foresight equivalent to that of prophets or they just knew that someone was going to do something really stupid eventually. They had built enough safeties into the gate infra-structure that, normally, the two would not have connected in any form or fashion, merely shunting each other to different subspace strata.  
Of course, if, say…a staff blast were to hit the Stargate at the exact instant that the matter streams overlapped…and disrupt the wormhole safeties?  
It was one of the Midchilian's safeguards that intervened in this case. They didn't have nearly as sophisticated algorithms for preventing teleportation intersection (because such things happened on an hourly basis on their world), but there were specific outlines in the code for Harry's dimensional trans-location spell that prevented localized matter streams from mixing or interacting with each other.  
The end result was that Harry Potter was shunted into the unstable wormhole and out of the newly-unfrozen Stargate with his two new companions. While the velocity they exited the Stargate at was unusually high, Harry's spell had luckily included an emergency shield that, while it was as fragile as an egg-shell, would dissipate any excessive momentum or inertia when it broke.  
All in all, it was a one-in-a million accident that should have left all three humans as bloody smears against glacial ice a mile under the surface of the Antarctic Ice-shelf. The fact that all of them survived virtually unharmed (save for some small motion sickness), was nothing short of an act of God.  
"Anyone get the number of that truck?" O'Neill asked plaintively.  
"No, but I think it left a few tread-marks on my face," Harry responded as his brain caught up with his mouth.  
Both military personal blinked as they looked to the ten/eleven year old boy and Harry stared back at them warily. For one, they were bigger than him; two, they had guns and seemed disturbed by his presence.  
"Carter," O'Neill said, breaking the tableau of silence that hung in the air, "Why are we in a small ice-cave with a child? I thought Daniel dialed Earth and this isn't the gate-room."  
"He did sir, but…' Samantha Carter's eyes glassed over in thought, "I think a Jaffa staff blast may have hit the DHD or the Gate itself. The resulting energy surge may have diverted the wormhole from its course."  
"So where are we and why is a kid here with us?" O'Neill asked, his original line of questioning not derailed in the slightest.  
"Excuse me," Harry interjected, causing both adults to look at him. "My name is Harry Potter and, if I gather correctly, the device behind us is the superstructure for facilitating the formation of a sub-space wormhole and due to some unexpected event your transport was derailed by some amount?"  
O'Neill blinked.  
O'Neill blinked a second time.  
"Sam," Jack started, looking to his lieutenant officer with a painfully confused expression. "I…don't even know where to start with what's wrong with this situation."  
Carter nodded as O'Neill turned away from the boy to inspect the small cave and the Stargate they found themselves in. Approaching the pre-teen, the air-force woman took a moment to compose her question. "That seems to be a very…astute and concise summation of our situation. How did you arrive at such a theory?"  
Harry cocked his head curiously as he devoted one part of his mind to doing a systems check on Brilliant Wisdom, another part of his mind dissecting the woman's query. "Would you rather I call you Sam or," He looked at the decorations on her uniform, "Captain Carter?"  
Sam blinked, taken aback by the formality. "Of course, where are my manners? I'm Captain Samantha Carter, but you can call me Sam. That's Colonel Jack O'Neill over there."  
The Colonel didn't bother to turn around, but did give a half-hearted wave as he looked for a flashlight to supplement the dim lighting filtering in through the icy walls.  
"We're part of…well, a military organization dedicated to exploration of the Milky Way Galaxy. Could you tell us how exactly you managed to come through the Stargate with us when you didn't enter through the same gate we did?" Sam finished awkwardly.  
"Well," Harry stalled for a moment, then decided to throw caution to the wind and try honesty as a first contact method. For all that he had planned his travel to another universe, he hadn't given much thought to interaction with the "locals."  
At least this woman…Sam, he reminded himself, seemed somewhat intelligent.  
"I was performing an assisted subspace jump myself," Harry confessed, and Sam's eyes glinted with curiosity at the lack of mention of a Stargate. She was sharp. "I can only guess that, when your wormhole was interrupted momentarily, our matter-streams were intersected and my trans-location protocol was overridden by the 'flow' of your 'Stargate's' energy."  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are very intelligent for your apparent age?" Sam asked.  
Harry colored lightly at the praise. "If anyone had taken the time to notice, I'm sure they would have. I'm only eleven, though…so I suppose I'd have to agree."  
"Eleven?" Sam asked, then nodded. Despite his apparent resemblance to a child, his race obviously counted years differently than humanity…probably along with a slowed aging-rate. "Impressive. How were you traveling in Subspace if it wasn't with a Stargate?"  
Harry frowned at the probe for information. "I don't have any problem discussing my personal skills or abilities, but I'd prefer it wasn't under the guise of casual conversation."  
Sam blinked.  
"Besides, I think we have a few more pressing matters to attend to than an academic discussion of self-contained trans-dimensional technology. Wouldn't you agree, Captain Carter?"  
Sam blinked again.  
"Hey!" O'Neill interrupted as he walked back from the perimeter of electric lamps he'd set up around the edge of the cave, "If you two are through discussing the meaning of life or whatever over there, could you think us a way out of here?"  
"42."

Both Sam and Jack looked at the pre-teen. Jacked managed a response first, "What?"  
"42." Harry repeated. "It's the answer to life, the universe, everything."  
"What was the question then?" Jack asked, not having expected to be taken seriously.  
Harry shrugged, "No idea."  
Both military personal stared blinkingly at the child. "Anyway," Carter interjected, "I think we're only a few feet below the surface of this planet, sir. If we can somehow activate the Stargate again, we may be able to cut a hole through the ice. I'd like to do it fast, though, as I'm not quite sure what's keeping the temperature up in this cave."  
"That's me," Harry stated, causing the adults to stare at him again. "I've instituted a few utility spells to make the air in the cave warmer by a few dozen degrees, keep the walls from melting, and filter breathable oxygen out, as we were using it up fairly fast. Oh, and the light isn't actually surface illumination, that's another utility spell."  
"Spell?" Jack asked in the ensuing silence. "Carter, please tell me I don't have to deal with magic. I'm busy enough with the aliens."  
Carter frowned, "Harry I know we may seem a bit primitive in comparison to your own culture, but that isn't really a good excuse to try and pass off technological advancements as mysticism. We've encountered several antagonistic beings named the Goa'uld who enslaved countless worlds by doing just that."  
It was Harry's turn to blink as he realized that there had been some serious miscommunication somewhere along their discussion.  
"Let's try this again," Harry started. "I'm not an extraterrestrial, strictly speaking. I'm from Earth, just not the Earth you know. I lived in Surrey, England until recently and used an algorithm of magical energy to travel to this universe, where our paths intersected. I'm human."  
"Carter," O'Neill pleaded, "I'm relying on you to be the beacon of sanity right now and tell me that there's no such thing as magic and he's just using some of that high-tech B.S. to read our minds and bluff us or something."  
There was no other way he could know anything about Earth…right?

Three hours later, Jack wasn't so sure.  
He'd seen grown men cower before Carter's intellect and even he was a little intimidated by how smart she was. Still, to see a boy no older than…than his son had been, argue successfully with Carter for three hours on the subject of magic, of all things!  
Then came the demonstrations.  
Floating magic circles, pyrokinetic effects, and the fact that he was able to demonstrate them on demand was slowly getting to the usually imperturbable logical mind of Captain Carter. She was currently taking a bit of a break to think over a few of her arguments as Harry took the time to pull out some of his rations…  
Sam shook her head, deciding she didn't wanted to know where he'd pulled them from. As he looked over the Stargate, scanning it with some strange light that his gloves emitted, Sam had to admit that part of her really wanted to believe in what Harry was saying.  
The primary reason was because It made sense! There was no mumbo-jumbo, hocus pocus, or arcane mysticism…Harry had hard science to back up what should be fundamentally impossible. Energy manipulation, pocket dimensional storage, psycho-telekinetic matter manipulation. It was even more unbelievable than what she had seen some of the Goa'uld do.  
Another part of her, the little girl that had cried when she found out Santa Claus wasn't really, was desperate to believe what this child was telling…no, showing her. That was another thing, self-styled magicians tended to produce results only when allowed to alter conditions to non-testable specifications.  
Harry could produce results on demand.  
"So…we're not convinced yet, right?" O'Neill asked dubiously. "Because I don't know about you, but seeing a perfect statue of us carved out of ice by green light was pretty convincing."  
"Okay…" Sam sighed. "I'm willing to suspend my disbelief and say that Harry's equations are valid and that one could, with what he's told me, perform feats that would be similar or identical to that of…magic."  
"But not magic," Jack said drolly and not without a little sarcasm.  
"No wand waving, no virgin's blood, and I haven't seen an imp pop up from a circle of ancient runes," Sam replied. "Really, if Harry wants to call the technology he uses 'magic,' who are we to object. Logically, it all comes down to differences in cultural nomenclature."  
Jack nodded, not really caring anymore. "And that bit about jumping between different universes?"  
"I think he could do it," Sam sighed. "Given the motivation, a person with Harry's intellect could do almost anything they set their mind to. The rate he processes data…even if that story about a super-computer in a subspace pocket is true, he has a real talent for computations of raw information that honestly makes my head spin. To be able to master an alien device of such complexity in just two years?"  
Jack hummed thoughtfully and nodded. "And, unlike the Tollans, he's prepared to share some of this magic technology?"  
Sam grinned at the reference. "Actually, he's going to jump our science, technology, and medical industries at least a century ahead of where they are now. He'd give us more, but we just don't have the industrial base to manufacture some of the artificial materials."  
"Well, Hammond will be happy." Jack sighed. "If we ever see him again. Any luck on the DHD?"  
"We won't need it," Harry interjected, looking up from his inspection of the gate. "We're on Earth."  
Jack and Sam took a moment to absorb that and look around them.  
"But this isn't Earth's Stargate," Sam stated. 'Its in a military base, not a glacier."  
"Well," Harry shrugged, "You have two gates on Earth then. I've had Brilliant Wisdom do a deep-space sensor read on this galaxy using subspace radar and ran a tap into any local information networks. Unless another race has developed into an exact biological, psychological, and societal match to homo sapiens."  
"Then where on Earth are we?" Carter asked, ignoring the sarcasm.  
"We're under the Antarctic Ice shelf. We're a mile deep and there's active technology all around us, somehow still operating despite the extreme cold, pressure, and impossibility of anything being down here."  
"Impossible? That's a funny word for you to use," O'Neill stated blandly. "Still, I think we need to concentrate on getting a signal to someone on the surface to come dig us out."  
"Not necessary," Harry shrugged. "I'm recharging slightly faster than normal due to the increased levels of energy in your universe and my close proximity to a stable subspace portal."  
"…so, you're going to…what? Teleport us out of here?" O'Neill's question was half sarcasm and half serious inquiry.  
"Well, I don't think I can jump two points on the same planet using hyperspace and if I used subspace we could end up on the other side of this universe or somewhere else in the dimensional plane all together." Harry explained, having missed the sarcasm as he was absorbed in his teleportation calculations.  
O'Neill closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head, deciding it was better to just not ask.  
"What, specifically, do you define as a dimension relative to a universe? I'm afraid I don't exactly understand the context." Sam's question was tentative in her irritation at having to ask a much younger child about complicated pseudo-physics.  
Even if his I.Q. surpassed her own by several magnitudes.  
"Universes are self-contained spatial bubbles with an approaching-infinite mass limit wherein two different atoms can be described as spatially related to each other without a subspace variance quotient." Harry recited tonelessly as his fingers tapped away on a translucent green tablet of hard-light.

"A dimension is any set or subset of universes wherein travel is possible through subspace from one to another. Its possible for more than one universe with the same general characteristics to be present in the same dimension, but not very common. It is a generally accepted fact, though, that different dimensions and the universal components that make them up are…somewhat related to each other."  
Colonel O'Neill blinked and shrugged, dismissing the lecture as something that he shouldn't be concerned with. Carter on the other hand…  
"I'm afraid I don't follow. I've never seen a…dimension layout or diagram before…"  
Harry's fingers paused in their enigmatic dance over keys in a language she'd never seen and he tapped a button on a different console and brought up a three-dimensional model of small spheres and lines intersecting them. "Think of the multi-dimensional fold…or the 'sea of worlds' as its commonly called as an immense ocean. Your world and mine, for that matter, is equivalent to a one atom. Each atom, or universe, is connected to other universes in that dimension; with the equivalent of a dimension being a complex molecule such as an oil or acid."  
Carter's eyes clouded over as her mind ran through the implications at a rate that was amazing for a non-augmented human. Finally, she sat down, holding her head tiredly.

"Makes you feel kinda' small, huh? In the big picture, I mean. I don't really blame you…I almost had a psychotic break after I figured it all out." Harry shrugged the story off, though…it was a tale for another time. "Okay, I think I've found your base. I don't want to alarm anyone so, do you think a few blocks down the street would be okay?"  
"How 'bout the gate-room?" O'Neill asked, a sudden spike of mischievousness disturbing his usual thought processes. "After all, doc Fraiser did put in those new decontamination protocols."  
Captain Carter blinked slowly before sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay i've had some people ask about some things that happened in chapters 1 and 2 and i would like to re-state that chapters 1 and 2 belong to Slayer Anderson who i adopted this fic from and has permission to re-post their 1st 2 chapters that they wrote up.**

**I would also like to state that now the chapters wrote by me start and i hope to be able to keep the interest of you the readers.**

**{Line Break}**

General Hammond stood in the gate control room listening to one of the technicians working on what happened to and Col.O'neill when a glow coming from the gate room caught his attention as glowing glyphs appeared near the ramp before a small flash was seen setting off the base alarms at the same time as a minor EMP feild not strong enough to effect anything but barely strong enough to be registered by the computers, as the flash dies down standing at the sides of a young pre-teen was and Col.O'neill.

"Miss us General?" O'neill says with a small wave while Carter looked annoyed at O'neill.

"Colonel O'neill just what the hell is going on? and why is there a child with you and the Captain?" General Hammond says overs the speaker in the gate room while Harry was looking around the gate room his mind going over different ideas on how he could improve things.

"Well you see sir, somehow during transit ether the DHD or the gate was hit causing the wormhole to jump to another gate, but it seems that young harry here was doing an assisted transit without a stargate and the wormhole of the gate intersected his trainsit causing him to be pulled into the wormhole matter stream and to come out of the gate with us." Carter says tho the light in her eyes caused the General to wonder what got her in such a happy mood.

"That and earth has another stargate in antarctica sir" O'neill says helpfully seemingly ignoring harry mutter "Interesting technology at that" under his breath while he along with Carter and O'neill was sent to the base infirmary to get checked up and more then likely for Harry to get a full medical exam done.

**{Line Break}**

5 hours after O'neill and Carter arrived with Harry at the SGC had them all sat down around the table used mainly for debreifing the different SG-Teams while Doctor Fraiser{SP?} looked over and sorted her files that contained Harry's medical exam.

"Anything to report about young Harry Doctor Fraiser?" General Hammond asks once Fraiser was done and nods her head.

"From my exams we've been able to conclude his DNA is 75% human 20% avian 5% serpentile but his human DNA has unkown gentic markers that seem to cause it to be in a state of control flux and i'm pretty sure afew times the tests came out stating his' female" doctor Fraiser says it was clear she was suprised about their being non human races compatible with humans enough to have children with them.

Had harry still been in his home Dimenson he would've found out he had a great great grandmother that was a veela a humanoid avian race on his mothers side of the family then that the serpentile DNA was his ability to speak to all serpents and not just snakes and that the unkown DNA markers was very high Metamorphamagus abilities that pretty much made him a shapeshifter, but he would've also found out that his magic was 80% bound along with all but his parsletounge part of his serpent speak was also blocked and the reason his mage ranking or power never increased even after all the traininer he did since getting Brilliant Wisdom.

"That's very interesting Doctor now Colonel besides bringing both you and Captain Carter back to us could you explain why Harry is her with us for the Debreifing?" General Hammond asks once again spoting the gleem in Carters eyes.

"Harry's agreed to advance earth's technology by about 100 years sir" O'neill says happily thinking about the big honking space guns they'll be able to make.

"Advance your tech yes, but not weapons tech as without a Linker core you wouldn't be able to use the Magitech like my own device Brilliant Wisdom, but i will help advance other areas" Harry says with a small smile.

"more then anyone else have given us General" O'neill says before the debreifing started in fullestand then turned into what harry would be able to help with.

**{Line Break}**

Six months had passed since Harry did his Dimensonal-Transport from his world and Brilliant Wisdom had been monitoring his Linker Core and what appeared to be deteriorating bindings on his linker core causing it to try and expand past the bindings with Harry starting to show signs of a minor cold as a result.

Harry sat on a bed in the infirmary get get some blood work done to make sure Harry's appearant cold didn't get any worst as it seemed to be doing.

"Your blood work should be done in afew hours Harry so just sit back and relax on the bed" Doctor Fraiser says as the testing mashinces started up.

[My Lord, your current health is not due to a ailment or illness but from unkown hostily bindings on your Linker Core that are deteriorating at a rapid pace since leaving My Lord's homeworld, conclusion is that bindings was drawing power from unkown hostile mage that doesn't have access to a magic device or Dimensonal-transport magic and limited to My Lord's homeworld, Eta ontill bindings break 2 days 15 hours 14 minutes] Brilliant Wisdom states from it's physical form of 2 bracelets 1 on each wrist.

Doctor Fraiser looked at the bracelets then at harry before saying "I'll keep you in here for 3 days then to make sure you're okay" Doctoer Fraiser says as Harry nods and sighs to himself not really liking being confinded to the infirmary.

**{Line Break}**

**I'm going to leave off from here and leave the bindings breaking and his true magical power being released along with a ability that was bound also.**

**Please do not flame me and do let me know if there's any spelling errors or any errors as i'm trying to keep things from being OP'd with harry also please note i got a HP/MGLN/Multi X-over challenge up on my profile, Also i will be posting a small poll on my profile as well.**


	4. Update

okay good news everyone!

...

...

...

...

..

.

I managed to get my power bill fixed away so i'll still be around to post my fics :)

Please note the following fics for their status:

Artifical Intelligence: HP/MGLN {Active with chapter 4 being slowly writen as i gets my ideas together in a way that it comes out good and not a mess or turning the fic into crack}

Tome of the Twilight Heaven: HP/MGLN {Active still trying to fit together an idea for chapter 3}

Konoha's Nightmare Princess: Naruto/MLP {Semi-Active}

Legeacy of Saturn: Naruto/SM {Hiatus}

Legacy of Saturn and Moon: Naruto/SM {Discon'ed pending re-write}

Please note the following fic is an idea i'm playing with and might put up {It's also a challange to any who wants to try it out}:

Luna Potter: Daughter of the Huntress: HP/PJO:  
It's a fem harry daughter of artemis fic. Artemis blessed Lily {in a Ritual due to a spell from a death eater making her barran and she wants a child} in a way that both she and lily would be fem harry's parents but used james as a catalist to create her with fem harry being a potter in magic only as Artemis's blessing on lily for her to have a child would remove any form of male genes from fem harry making her Artemis's 1st demi-god child.

Please PM me if you tries the HP/PJO idea/challange


	5. Chapter 4

Harry sighed as he relaxed under the hot water of the shower as he thought about the past month since the bindings on his linker core along with what Brilliant Wisdom called a mana leach was destroyed more then likely caused by the Trans Dimensional-Transport his ID used, Weakning the bindings and the mana leach to the point they couldn't draw on the mana who set them for the bindings and the mana leach Brilliant Wisdom stated overloaded with the mana influx from the bindings breaking and shooting his linker core up from D rank to AAA rank.

Harry snickered slightly in thought as he had been moved off world to where the SGC had set up their alpha site and the EMP his mana generated when it broke free was rated to be the same as a nuclear missle detonation that would've knocked out the SGC and half the state it was in, Another thing to be noted was Harry was now a shape shifter as he had to work on not chaning into a copy of everyone he was working with for most of the month tho he did become somewhat clumsy due to his shifting in hight along with gender so he was working on that with Brilliant Wisdom helping him out with his mana and mental control but it will still take many months to train his control back up.

**{Line Break}**

Harry looked up from the computer he was working at having been updating the last of the upgrade plans for the SGC and this verson of earth, He had focused mostly on medical and space flight/space station tech along with industry and smiled sure under normal conditions as in not under threat of alien invasion he wouldn't had boosted the planets tech ahead by roughly 100 years but the aid he got from some of this earths alien contacts and allies in the Asguard and to a limited degree the Nox in repairing Brilliant Wisdom and replacing the weapons and defence systems along with an added Medical system was worth it, Tho he could of dealt without the Asguard seemingly unholy interest in the cloning tech Brilliant Wisdom had stored in it's vast memory banks but the promise of a ship built to TSAB specs with older Asguard tech and design mixed in was more then worth it to bad the ship wouldn't be ready or at earth untill his 14th birthday and he was 12 and a half already.

**{Line Break}**

"Thank you for all that you've done for us son" General Hammond says as he shakes Harry's hand as harry smiles and nods.

"It's fine General and it's still up to earth to make the tech from the plans i've finished updating along with what you've already started producing to help with your medical issues" Harry says having noted that they had started producing the more easily made medical tech that was 10 years ahead of them and working up to the more advanced stuff as their industry was updated through the plans he gave them.

"Harry is there some way for us to contact you should we need you to help us with some of the tech you've given us?" Sam asks Harry causing Harry to smirk.

"I've already given the Asguard plans for the comunications tech needed to reach me once I jump dimensons again as they'll need it for when they complete the ship I requested after I traded them a copy of the TSAB cloning tech to help them" Harry says smiling before stating as an after thought "Maybe they'll contect me for you once they get the comunications tech working" before Brilliant Wisdom stated [Time to depart My Lord] causing Harry to look at the time and nod.

"It's been fun everyone but it's time for me to go as I want to explore afew more worlds and dimensions near this one before my ship is completed" Harry says as everyone moves out of the gate room and into the control room to allow him the space needed.

"Trans-Dimensonal Transport" Harry says [Understood my Lord, Trans-Dimensonal Transport] Brilliant Wisdom states as a Mid-Childan spell circle formed under Harry before he vanished in a flash leaving the gateroom empty.

**{Line Break}**

**And chapter is done i hope you all enjoyed it and as you all might've noticed the poll is closed and Harry will be arriving in the naruto universe next and i plan on him appearing during the Land of Wave/Nami no Kuni mission.**


End file.
